Only A Story
by mizuke forever
Summary: Cerita ini hanya sebagian kisah dari Hinata #bad summaryxD


Hinata dan Sakura sedang berjalan santai, mereka berdua habis mengunjungi festival yang diadakan pada hari ini. Angin berhembus pelan, keduanya berbincang-bincang seru mengenai kejadian difestival. Sangat asik sekali. Moment seperti ini jarang mereka nikmati, dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing jadi jarang bertemu, ini sangat berbeda pada waktu semasa disekolah, yah keduanya kini tengah memasuki jenjang perguruan yang berbeda.

"Ta-tadi itu seru sekali ya Sakura," ucap Hinata pada Sakura yang sedang asik mengemut permen lolipop.

"Hahaha iya seru! apalagi yang cosu Kaneki! keren banget!" seru Sakura senang. Gagang permen lolipop berada disudut bibirnya.

"Iya burger ramennya itu juga enak sekali!" Hinata tak kalah sumeringah, wajah cerianya ini jarang sekali ia tunjukan pada orang lain, Hinata adalah tipe gadis yang pemalu, hanya pada sahabat tersayangnya, Sakura. Gadis _lavender_ ini sering berekspresi seperti itu.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu tertawa riang. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, semilir angin yang sejuk dan pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran disepanjang jalan. Mereka benar-benar menikmati suasana menyenangkan ini.

"Ah!" terikan refleks Sakura membuat Hinata kaget. Gadis bersurai pink cerah, secerah bunga-bunga yang tumbuh subur dikedua sisi jalanan ini. Hem, Hinata sering berfikir rambut Sakura itu seperti permen kapas, permen karet, atau _soft_ _drink_ _strawberry_. Menurutnya sangat unik.

Gadis _bubble_ _gum_ itu teringat sesuatu dan baru mengingatnya sekarang, "Aku teringat sesuatu Hinata!" ujarnya.

"Hah benarkah? Apa itu? Apa ada barangmu yang tertinggal?" tanya Hinata agak panik.

"Bukan, tapi janjimu Hinata." Gumam Sakura sambil mencerucutkan bibirnya. Terlihat mengemaskan.

Awalnya Hinata sedikit bingung karna lupa, namun rasa lupa itupun sirna dan ia mengingatnya.

"Oh iya! Aku ingat, memangnya aku belum menceritakannya ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Belum tau!" omel Sakura sambil pura-pura jengkel.

"Hum, Baiklah akan kuceritakan," wajah Hinata bersemu merah tampak menahan malu.

Sakura terlihat cekikikan melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu. Lalu mata _emerald_nya tertuju pada pedagang kue dango.

"Ne, kita dengarkan ceritamu sambil makan kue dango yuk!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto forever!**

**Rate: T kurasaxD**

**Genre: friendship, little humor, romance and funny **_**maybe!**_

**Warning: Au, Typo, Ooc, Oc, cerita semau saya, hanya untuk kesenangan semata, saya cuma minjem chara-nya om kishi, tidak suka fanfiction ini ya tidak usah dilanjut bacanya!**

**Pairing: NaruXHina and little bit SasuXSaku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Only A Story.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan yang lalu...

_POV _Hinata_._

Disini ku sekarang, didepan Konoha Mall Centre, duduk diatas motor _matic _kesayanganku. Aku tak memperdulikan orang-orang berhalulalang, aku tetap fokus menunggu sesorang. Aku janjian bertemu dengan orang itu disini.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menatap jam yang ada ditangan kiriku. "Huffh..." aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Namun dalam hatiku, aku benar-benar geram dan jengkel! Betapa tidak! Janji datang kesini jam 11 tapi sekarang sudah jam 11 lewat, ini cukup menyebalkan! Dia seorang laki-laki tapi tidak bisa tepat waktu? Memalukan! Aaah tidak kupungkiri aku mulai sebal dan kebosanan. Ingin pulang saja.

Tapi... aku tetap diam disini, masih menunggunya haaah~ meski ingin sekali pulang namun batinku berkata lain dan membuatku bertahan sampai sekarang. Lagipula, aku dan dia kan sudah berjanji akan datang. Aku sedang menimang-nimang apa saja yang nanti akan kukatakan pada orang itu dan termenung.

Terbesit Sakura dalam lamunanku. Oh iya Saku... kalau ada dia pasti aku tidak akan sebosan seperti ini, aku telah memberi tahu gadis berambut musim semi itu tentang hari ini, dan sesuai dugaanku, reaksinya heboh, dia sangat setuju dan mendukungku.

Ah! Sudah jam 12!, "Apa dia tidak akan datang?" aah... aku memang bodoh semudah itu percaya, bisa saja dia hanya mempermainkanku. Aku tertunduk diatas _stank _motorku.

Selama 4 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, dan selama itu juga aku menyukainya. A-aku terdengar seperti wanita yang tidak laku ya? Sering kali Sakura mengajaku ke gokon hanya untuk membantuku menemukan pasangan dan demi _move on, _tapi... aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang tepat, beberapa kali dapat pacar selalu berakhir dengan tidak kejelasan. Mungkinkah karena sifatku yang pendiam dan tidak mudah bergaul? Mereka jadi beranggapan aneh? Aku tidak perduli karna aku juga tidak menyukai mereka. Menurutku laki-laki yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta adalah laki-laki yang bisa membuatku merasa nyaman seperti... Dia.

Lamunanku terhenti mana kala ada yang menarik-narik bajuku. Ya ampun siapa sih? Aku kan sedang asik melamunkan—

"Hei..." a-aaa! Suara ini? Aku sangat terkejut ketika menengok kesamping. Dia datang? Entah mengapa ada air dipelupuk mataku, kupikir dia tidak akan pernah datang.

Bluush... karena menatapnya, wajahku memerah seketika. Warna mata itu, pipi bergaris-garis itu, rambut kuning keemasan model _spike_ itu...akh! jantungku? Aku tidak sedang berlari, tapi kenapa degupannya seperti sedang berlari _estafet!_ Kyaaa cepat sekali debarannya,

"Ekhem! Lebih baik kita parkir dulu, tidak enak kalau kita bicara disini." Dia membuka suara, lalu berkata seperti itu. Padahal aku masih ingin memandang wajahnya itu!

"Ba-baiklah," ah, kumat lagi gagapku, dan bagaimana aku bicara dengannya kalau aku gagap seperti ini!

Dia juga membawa motor, kami berdua menuju tempat parkir.

.

.

.

Aku terduduk ditangga depan mall ini ada beberapa orang juga yang duduk-duduk disini, jujur sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara di_caffe_, di_rastaurant_ atau tempat nongkrong yang asik, biar lebih nyaman dan santai bicaranya, tapi sepertinya dia enggan, dan aku menuruti kemauannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya halus. Dan... tangannya bersandar tembok ya mungkin penyangga mall ini ah aku tidak tahu namanya, yang jelas gayanya itu seperti _character_ cowok dikomik-komik. Matanya tertunduk menatapku yang sedang duduk.

"I-iya Naruto tapi... duduklah dulu!" Yes! Aku bisa bicara walau masih terbata-bata, ini karna _over_-nya kegugupanku!

"Tidak, berdiri saja," dia tidak mau menuruti permintaanku,

"Duduklah!" aku ingin bicara serius dengannya, dan menginginkannya duduk disampingku, kapan lagi coba kesempatan seperti ini?

"Tidak mau!" Hah? Apa, di-dia tidak mau mengalah?

"Duduk!"

"Tidak!"

"Duduk!"

"Tidak!"

"Aku tidak akan mulai berbicara kalau kau tidak mau duduk!" Kataku cepat. Aku kesal dan tidak mau hari ini berakhir dengan debat konyol seperti ini.

"Ku mohon Naruto," setelah mendengar permohonanku dia mau duduk disampingku.

Benar sih disampingku tapi... jaraknya kira-kira 3 meter dariku... haaah... memangnya dia bisa mendengar suaraku apa?

"Aku sudah duduk, sekarang bicaralah." Dia terlihat tidak sabaran.

"A-aku suka..."

"Jawabanku tetap sama Hinata," tiba-tiba dia mencela perkataanku, padahal aku belum selesai mengatakannya, tahukah kau, itu membuat hatiku sakit Naruto.

"Tapi aku..." aku belum menyerah, semuanya! Apa yang ada diotakku ingin kukatakan padanya tapi... dia malah menatapku... dan itu membuatku gugup lagi,

"Dulu ada juga yang sepertimu hm tidak, banyak malah..." mulutku terhenti berucap, dan dia malah seenaknya berbicara.

"Mengejarku. Tapi tetap ku tolak," saat ini aku jadi pendengar yang baik, tapi hatiku bergemuruh kecang, gadis-gadis yang dia ceritakan bernasib sama sepertiku. Menyedihkan.

"Dan kau, yang paling lama bertahan, yah ku akui kegigihanmu, tapi aku harus jujur itu cukup menganggu juga." Ternyata benar dia terganggu oleh ulahku, aku tahu itu tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu, atas dasar rasa suka ku, aku bersikap egois. Sangat egois malah.

Rasanya sangat menyakitkan mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu. Membuatku ingin menangis.

"Biasanya ketika ada yang mendekatiku, aku akan bersikap ketus—"

"Lalu kenapa padaku tidak seperti itu!" aku berucap spontan dan agak berteriak membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut, lalu pandangannya kembali melembut,

"Itu karena kita kenal sudah cukup lama." 'kenal cukup lama?' alasan yang membuatnya tak bisa bersikap jutek padaku,

"Kau tahu? Karna kau selalu baik padaku, itu membuatku terus berharap padamu." Aku tidak bisa menahan beban ini lagi, harus kukatakan!

"Selama 4 tahun, kau seperti membayangiku terus, walau aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku lalu menolaku tapi tetap saja hatiku selalu ingin berlari mengejarmu, apapun telah kulakukan untuk melupakanmu. Namun, aku tidak bisa..." aku seakan-akan berbicara sambil berlari. Aku telah mengatakannya.

"Kau berlebihan _Senpai_." Apa katanya 'berlebihan'? dan terlebih lagi dia memanggilku '_senpai_'. Itu mengingatkanku bahwa dia adalah mantan adik kelasku dulu.

"Mungkin menurutmu begitu, tapi tidak untukku, ini sesuatu yang penting." Ucapku penuh penekanan.

Jika ku membandingkan Naruto yang dulu dengan sekarang, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda, ketika dia memilih club yang denganku dan itu menjadi awal ku mengenali Naruto, tak butuh waktu lama dia jadi pusat perhatian karena dia selalu bersikap konyol, berisik dan selalu jahil pada orang lain, tapi walau bersikap seperti itu dia juga memiliki sifat yang baik dan ramah itu yang membuatnya selalu disukai orang-orang termasuk aku, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau dia tidak ada, kelas terasa sepi. Yah aku juga sependapat tanpanya hatiku terasa sepi, aku sadar, aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Lalu entah kenapa sikapnya mulai berubah ketika dia naik kelas 2 seperti menjahuiku, padahal aku sudah bersusah mendekati dan akrab dengannya, tapi itu hanya bertahan setahun dan selama itu aku menahan diri untuk tidak menyatakan perasaanku. Dan takut, kalau aku menyatakan perasaanku kita tidak bisa berdekatan lagi, aku tidak mau. Tidak hanya padaku, kepribadiannya pun mulai berubah, tidak seceria, berisik, konyol seperti waktu itu, dia jadi rajin belajar, sedikit menutup diri dan pendiam. Meski kadang sikap konyolnya sering ia tunjukan tapi itu mulai terasa jarang sekali.

Aku selalu ingin bertanya, kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini? apa yang membuatmu berubah? Tapi kuurungkan niat itu, aku tidak punya keberanian kala itu, terlalu takut. Pecundangkah? Ya, aku setuju! Aku yang dulu terlalu pengecut!

Akhirnya beredar kabar tentangnya, dia berubah demi masa depannya sendiri.

Ya, pemikiran yang masuk akal bukan?, lihatlah! dia yang sekarang, serius dan berjuang demi masa depannya.

Keheningan ini cukup bertahan lama sampai akhirnya aku tersadar dia sedang menutup kepala dengan tasnya.

"E-eh Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tidak apa-apa?" katanya.

"Kepanasan?"

"Tidak!" kenapa sih dia? Ku beranikan diri untuk menghampirinya dan duduk didekatnya lalu kutarik tas itu dari kepalanya. Mungkin aku terlihat sedikit agresif, mengingat aku tidak pernah bertindak sampai seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin tahu.

"Eh lepaskan tasku Hinata," dia terlihat glagapan dan itu terlihat lucu hahaha.

"Lagian ada apa sih? Kenapa sama kepalamu itu kok ditutupin?" aku masih penasaran.

"Aku itu malu tahu!" Hah? Dia malu? Sontak aku jadi tertawa.

"Hahahaha kenapa harus malu? Aku kan yang suka padamu?" lucu sekali dia, aku masih berusaha melepaskan tas yang ia letakan dikepalanya itu. Tapi dia memegang erat tasnya jadi sulit juga untuk melepasnya.

"Ck! Hentikan Hinata!" seruannya membuatku melepaskan tas itu, tapi akhirnya dia meletakan tas itu dipangkuannya, tidak berada dikepalanya lagi.

"Dengar, percayalah jodoh itu tidak akan kemana, jadi kau tenang saja." Ucapannya begitu halus dan menenagkanku.

"Kau akan terus-menerus tersakiti karena aku tak membalas perasaanmu, dan kau tahu, aku juga jadi merasa tidak enak padamu, hatiku juga merasa tidak tenang,"

"Tidak tenang karena apa?" kulihat dia memejamkan mata lalu terbuka perlahan.

"Karena itu membuatku terusik." Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lembut diantara kami.

Aku tertunduk hatiku teriris dan terasa pilu.

"Sudah kubilang, jika kita berjodoh, kelak suatu saat nanti pasti akan dipertemukan." Berjodoh? Aku memang berharap dia yang menjadi jodohku nanti, tapi apakah dia juga satu pemikiran denganku? Mengingat banyak yang telah dia tolak, pasti ini hanya alibinya untuk menolakku kan?

"Iya aku mengerti." Gumamku pelan.

"Bagus, sudah ya, aku mau pulang, cucian bajuku banyak nih, gara-gara kamu aku jadi terlambat untuk menyuci, apa kamu mau menyuci semua bajuku?" cercaunya lucu. begitu mengelikan ditelingaku hahaha, ya tidak apa sih aku mau kok menyuci pakaianmu itu hihihi. Dia memang selalu mandiri.

"Hum maaf ya Naruto dan terima kasih sudah mau datang." Aku hanya membalas perkataanya seperti ini.

"Yah tidak apa-apa yang penting perasanmu sudah lega kan?" ucapanya benar, aku hanya ingin mendengar pernyataanya secara langsung, tidak seperti dulu aku hanya mendapatkannya melalui pesan singkat, anehnya itu malah membuatku terpicu untuk semakin berusaha mendapatkan cinta darinya.

"Iya. Tapi sebelumnya aku punya permintaan,"

"Apa itu?" dia terlihat malas menatapku.

"Nih, hapuslah no-mu dari poselku!" aku menyerahkan poselku padanya.

"He? Kenapa begitu? Tak apa simpanlah, kita masih bisa berteman."

"Tidak! tidak bisa begitu, kalau aku masih terus menyimpannya, jari-jariku terasa gatal selalu ingin menghubungimu, dan kurasa kau tak akan suka kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi." Jelasku panjang lebar. Ya benar kenapa pertemuan ini terjadi? Akulah pemicunya. Aku yang telah bersusah payah mencari no ponselnya, setelah mendapatkannya, aku mulai mendekatinya lagi dan kembali berusaha tapi untuk terakhir kalinya kurasa. Sungguh menyedihkan! Padahal kutahu hasilnya akan sama, tapi tetap saja ketekatanku pantang menyerah. Hanya karena butuh kejelasan langsung dari mulutnya, aku sampai seperti ini.

"Yah baiklah! Hm pakai kode pengaman nih," dia mengambil ponselku tapi setelah mengetahui ponselku pakai kode pengaman dia berniat menyerahkannya kembali padaku, tapi segera kucegah.

"Buka saja kodenya 627886." Ujarku padanya. Sekilas dia tampak tersenyum, kurasa dia mengetahuinya, kode nomor itu jika disamakan dengan nomor diponsel akan sejajar dengan namanya, ya, aku memang menggunakan namanya sebagai kode. Tapi aku tidak hiraukan soal itu, atau atas dasar apa aku mengunakan namanya, tak perlu dibahas lagi, biar saja dia tahu.

"Hah? Apa-apaan ini?" dia berteriak setelah berhasil membuka kode dan yang pertama kali terlihat adalah wajahnya tertera diwallpaper ponselku, err~ sebenarnya aku lupa mengganti dan jadi ikut kaget, malu sih, tapi ya... aaah sudahlah.

"Aaa maaf! Nanti akan segera kuganti," ucapku sedikit memelas. Berharap dia tidak marah, pasti sekarang dia menganggapku aneh atau yang terburuknya _stlaker_, _maniac _dan semacamnya. Aaah masa bodo, toh aku tak akan bertemu lagi dengannya.

Biar dia tahu seberapa besar rasa sukaku padanya! Tapi...

"Benar ya langsung diganti." Begitu katanya dan... dia tampak biasa-biasa saja menanggapinya haaah... aku membalas perkataanya dengan anggukan.

Jempolnya berhenti mengutak-atik ponselku lalu mengarahkannya padaku. Aku mengambil poselku kembali.

"Terima kasih..." Gumamku pelan.

Kamipun memutuskan mengakhiri pertemuan ini, tidak! hanya dia yang memutuskan, kalau aku... tentu saja ingin lebih lama bersamanya.

Aku terlebih dahulu keluar dari parkiran, tapi masih tetap menunggu Naruto, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Naruto!" panggilku. Dia antara ingin dan enggan menghampiriku, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiriku, dan itu membuatku senang.

Motornya mendekati motorku.

"Apa?" tanyanya malas seperti ingin menyambungkan dengan kata 'LAGI'.

"Hm dimedia sosial blocklah aku juga!" dia menyerit alis, lalu mengela nafas.

"Tidak usah sampai seperti itu, sudah kubilangkan kita masih bisa berteman, aku menolakmu bukan berarti kita putus pertemanan!" dia berkata seserius itu.

"Nah sudah ya!" motornya menderung dan dia mau pergi.

"Ah tunggu dulu ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi!"

Dia telihat agak kesal tapi dia tetap menuruti keinginanku.

"Apakah dulu sedetik atau sedikit saja kau pernah menyukaiku?" tanyaku penuh selidik, dan segara ingin tahu jawaban darinya.

"Tidak!" jawabnya singkat. Akh hatiku kembali sakit.

Motornya kembali berderung dia benar-benar ingin pergi?

"Sekali lagi kumohon! Ada yang ingin kukatakan lagi!" kali ini benar-benar terlihat jelas dia menunjukan raut kekesalan yang teramat. Kesabarnya sudah diambang batas.

Dia tidak bersuara dan tidak menjauh seperti menunggu apa yang ingin kukatakan.

"Aku suka padamu tapi aku tak ingin menjadi pacar—"

Bruuuuum...!

Ucapanku belum terselesaikan tapi dia sudah melaju pergi aaah itu menjadi usahaku yang terakhir dan gagal... air mataku turun melewati pipiku. Jujur saja dari tadi ku menahannya, dia kembali menolakku, bahkan sudah berkali-kali. Bohong jika ini tidak menyakitkan. Ugh rasanya sakit sekali hiks.

Dan mungkin, untuk selamanya aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.

Aku masih menatap kepergiannya.

Tiiiin!...Tiiin!...Tiiin!

Bunyi klakson mobil membuatku tersentak. Karna yang kulihat adalah, motor yang Naruto kendarai nyaris akan menabrak mobil mewah itu, namun dengan gesit ia menyalip kesamping mobil itu. Dia selamat. "Fyuuuh..." aku menghela nafas lega.

Sekilas tadi... aku merasa dia... seperti menatapku melalui kaca spion, makanya dia hampir dan nyaris menabrak mobil itu... aku mengeleng pelan, tidak mungkin! Pasti hanya perasaanku saja! Aku yang masih ke-ge'er-an. Tapi kalau memang benar? Kurasa itu sangat lucu, "Hihihihi..." tanpa kusadari, aku terkikik geli dan air mataku tak lagi berlinang.

_POV _Hinata_ end._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua porsi kue dango, secangkir teh hijau dan segelas _soft_ _drink _telah habis dilahap kedua gadis ini.

"Haaah." Keduanya mengela nafas.

"Kurasa apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar, jika kalian berdua berjodoh pasti dipertemukan suatu hari nanti." Ucap Sakura bijak, ia memahami perasaan Hinata sekarang, dulu ia juga pernah merasakan sakitnya ditolak. Sesama perempuan pasti mudah untuk saling memahami.

"Walau hanya aku yang berharap?"

"Ayolah Hinata! Tidak seburuk itu kok, Tuhan tidak akan salah memberikan jodoh kepada umat-Nya selama kita percaya kepada-Nya." Perkataan Sakura seperti orang berceramah, dan Hinata terkena siraman rohani,

"Iya kau benar Sakura." Hinata tersenyum tulus.

"Oke! Kalau gitu sebelum pulang kita ke Game Centre yuk! Kita hilangkan kegalauanmu mu itu!" seru Sakura penuh semangat. Membuat Hinata menganguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian...

"Woah sepertinya seru sekali film ini, ah ini juga, ne...Sasuke kita nonton apa nih sebaiknya?" ucap Sakura riang, namun pria yang disebutnya tak bergeming malah sibuk merogoh tas miliknya.

Kedua orang yang berbeda _gendre_ ini sedang duduk dibangku tunggu untuk menonton bioskop.

"Hn." Sakura sudah terbiasa dengan gumaman tak jelas dari pria yang sejak SMA telah menjadi kekasihnya itu, jadi jelas kan? sudah seberapa terbiasanya wanita bersurai pink itu memahami sikap si pria berambut biru dongker ini. Yap meski begitu tetap saja ada rasa jengkel, orang bertanya hanya dibalas 'Hn.' siapa yang tidak kesal?

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dengan khas cemprengnya.

"Iya sebentar Saku~ aku sedang mencari sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke ringan.

"Memangnya apa sih yang sedang kau cari?" tanya Sakura heran. Sakura melirik tas milik kekasihnya itu terlihat penuh dengan buku-buku yang besar dan tebal, terdapat satu laptop juga, pantas saja dia tampak kesulitan mecari. Begitulah pikir Sakura.

"Ini..." Setelah Sasuke menemukan apa yang ia cari, ia langsung berikan pada Sakura, sebuah surat berwarna putih yang tidak biasa.

"Ah! Surat undangan... pernikahan dari Hinata dan Naruto?!" ucap Sakura agak berteriak karena cukup terkejut setelah melihat dua nama yang tertera disurat berwarna putih itu.

Sasuke yang sedang menatap sang kekasih mengangguk ringan sebagai jawaban.

"Kyaaaa! itu kan sudah ku bilang mereka itu berjodoh!" seru Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura menatap malas kekasihnya itu,

"Hei? Sasu~ kapan kita menyusul mereka?" ucap Sakura sambil menyender manja pada Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan gadis pink miliknya, sontak membuat pria tampan ini menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Hn. Apa maksudmu? Kita inikan sudah menikah."

"Hehehehe..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin.**

**A/N**: Hollaaaa \^0^/ Mizu yang terkeceh kembali dan membawa one shoot fic! hihihihixD maaf ya, baru bisa publish lagi dan malah bikin fic baru, bukannya mikirin fic yang berchapter hehehexDv. Lagi banyak event jejepangan hm jadi... hehehehe maaf... sedikit terlantarkanxDv. Oke cukup!

Aku ingin bahas ff ini. Sebenarnya cerita ini bukan pure hasil buatan saya, ya bisa dibilang saya bercollab sama seseorang, em tidak, dua orang malahxD, jadi cerita ini dibuat oleh 3 orang hm sebut tidak ya namanya? Sebut saja namanya mawar, melati dan terakhir saya sendiri Mizu. HahahaxD bukan! Itu bukan nama asli merekaxD.

Yah kita sudah men-sepakati sesuatu. Tidak menyebutkan nama mereka, itu salah satu isi dari kesepakatan kita. Halah rempong ya, padahal kagak bagus-bagus banget nih fic -0-) hohoho bohong! Bagus kok! Ini untuk pertama kalinya buat fic dengan pairing lain. Dan cukup menyenangkan! **Thank's** to **mawar** dan **melati** ^0^9 #Plak!xD

Baiklah cukup sekian kurasa! (^0^)d sampai jumpa dicerita selanjutnya... (^0^)9

Oh iya boleh minta review? ^-^)/


End file.
